Talking about Embarassing!
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Kagome is having a bad day-make that week! Her mom calls for her to come into the room just to say she wants to know what a certain thing is doing in her backpack. What is the thing in question? What is going through her mom's head? Let's find out!
1. Default Chapter

Talking About Bad Timing!  
  
  
Chapter 1: Embarassment Ignites  
  
  
  
"Kagome?" she heard her mom call.  
  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
  
"Could you come here?"  
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
Kagome entered the room a few moments later.  
"Kagome, I found this in your bag." her mother said holding up a rubber thing.  
"May I ask where you got it?"  
  
  
Kagome knew what her mom thought it was. Her face turned a bright red.  
  
  
"Mom, it's a balloon."  
  
  
"Don't play games with me!"  
  
  
"It's not a joke."  
  
  
Her mother glared at her daughter.   
"I'm going to call your doctor......see if he'll put you on birth control." she heard her mom  
mumble slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"I can't believe how much of a shamatta baka my mom is!" she said, flopping down on her bed.  
  
  
"MEOWWWWW!"   
  
Kagome quickly got up.  
  
  
"OOPS! Gomen Bouyo! I didn't realize you were under there!" she said petting the cat who only scratched  
her and jumped down, running into the rest of the house.  
  
  
"Today sucks" she said rubbing her cheek.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...If I get enough reviews.! 


	2. Chapter II

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome decided, well...since her day in her time sucked, maybe it owuld be better if she went to Inuyasha's time.  
She glided through the purple-lit well, and landed with a thumb on something bumpy.  
"K-kagome?" came a familiar voice.  
She opened her eyes to see Miroku laying beneath her. (Although he really didn't mind.)  
"OOps..Gomen Miroku."  
"It's ok..."  
Miroku then asserted the situation and tried to take advantage of it by pulling her closer, with one hand on her butt,  
and kissed her deeply, until Kagome smacked him and he heard a growl from nearby.  
"Hentai!" she screamed as Inuyasha lept down from the tree.  
"Hey, you're the one that landed on me!"  
"Yeah, not by choice!" she spat angrily.  
"Kagome? What are you doing back so soon?"  
"I'm having a really sucky day and I came hear hoping it would get better-I was wrong." she said,  
glaring at the lecherously grinning Miroku.  
"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha shouted, also glaring at him.  
Miroku drew back like a child being scolded.  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly, feeling his warmth. She loved hugging him more than anything..almost..but we will save that for future chapters.  
He stood there a moment, then gently placed his arms around her, lifting her to his shoulder.  
"EEP! Inuyasha! Please put me down!"  
"Not until we get back to the vilage!"  
"WHy?"  
"You know dagum why!"  
Kagome just glared confusedly, then she heard him whisper, so Miroku, who was following, wouldn't hear.  
"I smell your blood...."  
Kagome's eyes grew large.  
'My day is now just peachie!' her mind screamed out of embarassment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This story is ment to bring alot of humor. There will be fighting, shard collecting, and a final  
conflict which will reveal the true intent of the story. 


	3. Chapter III PLease check out False Impre...

Gomen for not updating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they arrived at the village, Inuyasha placed Kagome on her feet, but not before they were inside the hut.  
Kagome straightened out her clothes, and noticed Inuyasha staring at her as though she were a piece of meat.  
"What are you staring at me like that for?" she asked taking a step back.  
"Feh...I was just wondering how you got that scratch on yer face. What happened? Cat demon get ahold of ya?"  
'That's not true....I was concerned about the scratch, but that's not why I was staring....why can't I tell her?'  
"I accidently sat on Bouyo, and he scratched me."  
Miroku walked in at that moment, grinning. 'Boy, I bet that cat got a view!'  
Inuyasha snapped Miroku back to reality with another low grow, causing Miroku to back off.  
Kagome smiled slightly, 'Why's he growling? He doesn't like me....Does he?'  
Inuyasha then pulled Kagome to the place she usually sleeps in, and held the door open with one hand.  
"I think it's best you take care of things....I know they are different when humans are in heat, but.."  
"I'm IN HEAT?" she almost yelled.  
Inuyasha cupped his hand over her mouth to muffle her shout.  
"Do you REALLY want Miroku to hear?!"  
She shook her head no.  
"Good, then don't yell again." he said, sitting down on the futon, and dragging her with him.  
"Hai, you are in heat....there is nothing you can really do about it.....but actually," he said, taking a deep breath of the surrounding air, "I think it's best I stay away for a couple of days..."  
"NANI?" Kagome couldn't handle being away from him for long. She just came back, and here she is being separated from him again.  
"I might do things we both regret..."  
"Inuyasha, please..." she cried, as he started to walk out the door, "Please don't go..I..." and that was the end of that.  
Miroku walked in as Inuyasha left, "Kagome, are you alright?"  
She nodded, and watched him warily.  
"May I come in?"  
"I prefer you not."  
He did anyways, sitting on the futon. "May I ask you something?"   
"I know you're going to anyways...."  
"Why won't you bear my child?"  
She swallowed hard. Would she wind up confessing her feelings for Inuyasha?  
"I just don't look at you like that."  
"So you'd let this curse eat me alive and carry my soul to hell?"  
"MIroku, that's not what I ment.." she started to say, trying to find the write words.  
"Good!" he said, pouncing on her like a cat on a mouse.  
"EEEEEEEE!!!!!" she cried, as he landed ontop of her, kissing her agressively.  
~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha heard the noises from the hut. "Oh great, he heard..should've known..." he said, dashing towards the room.  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked, standing at the door way.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily, releived that he had came.  
Miroku slowly raised his head, jumping off of Kagome, revealing that she was nearly nude due to the lecherous monk's aggressiveness.  
"There's no way out is there?" he asked grinning.  
"THere is one way...."  
"What way is that?"  
"You out run me!" Inuyasha said, acting like he was running after the monk, who fled out of the hut.  
Inuyasha walked back towards Kagome's room, to look in to see if she was okay.  
She had sat up, and started re-dressing.  
Inuyasha blushed tremendously, but not turning his head. Kagome finally noticed he was there.  
"EEP!"  
Inuyasha blushed harder.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay..."  
Kagome sat down back on the futon, heart thumping, arms covering her chest.  
"I'm....*huff* fine..." she said, trying to calm down.  
Inuyasha walked towards her. "Are you sure?" he asked, grabbing her wrist and examining her arms, back, and the rest of her body, causing them both to blush.  
"Hai." she smiled through her blush.   
She then started to feel quite dizzy, and started to fall off the futon, but Inuyasha caught her and pulled her into his secure arms. She hugged him tightly, then realizing that she was still only somewhat clothed, they both blushed heavily. Inuyasha quickly looked somewhere else, but didn't let go, nor did she quit hugging him.  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, looking up.  
"Nani?" he said, slowly looking down.  
"Ummmm....." she said, leaning towards him, brushing her pale pink lips accross his as a streak of electricity surged through their bodies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What did you think? Any ideas on what should happen next? I"m open for ideas.  
  
Also, I'd like to tell I have a new story...the chapters are longer, and I love it myself..(that's rare for me to like my own work).  
It's called False Impressions....please read! 


End file.
